Computer systems have become an indispensable tool used in modern life. Nearly every business and government agency is dependent upon computer systems for communication, information storage, transaction processing, project development, inventory management, finance, and a large number of other mission critical services.
Although computer hardware and computer software can easily be replaced by an entity using computer systems by purchasing new equipment, the entity's specific data cannot. Thus, data storage and protection is one of the most critical parts of any modern information technology infrastructure.
Recently, online data storage providers have become available that offer reliable data storage services. The stored data is available through the internet and is thus referred to as data stored “in the cloud”. Data storage clouds provide storage-on-demand at very low costs while minimizing concerns over capacity planning, storage provisioning, data center space, power, cooling, data backup, replacing failed drives, and tape management.
However, it is currently difficult to user these cloud storage services since the interfaces are not compatible with existing applications. Transitioning to a new system would risk disruption of existing systems. Furthermore, there are concerns about data security. But one of the most difficult aspects is the relatively slow speed of using internet storage systems.